


Rowlia Krónikája

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Merengő Kívánság Üst 2013-ra írt történetem, Snakey ajándéka.„Mikor felnő a lány, ’s hazatér a vitéz,Párt talál a csúf és otthont a szépség.Feloszlik a homály, véget ér a bűbáj,Elpusztul a gonosz és nincs többé rontás.”Csipkerózsika, Shrek és Harry Potter crossover. Fluff és humor minden mennyiségben, párosok: Romione és Drarry.





	1. Bevezető és 1. fejezet

**Választott kívánság:** Harry Potter világát kellene keverni a klasszikus mesékkel. Legyen valakinek egy királysága, a karakterek szabadon felruházhatók bizonyos szerepekkel. Hogy ki legyen a sárkány, és ki a hercegnő, az mindegy. Egy humoros, vidám történet lenne, igazán gonosz boszorkányokkal és hercegekkel, akik talán lelépnek egymással és a várban hagyják a sárkányt.

 

 

 

Rowlia Krónikája  
~ Snakey kívánsága alapján ~

_Bevezető – A múlt:_

Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, a világ vége előtt kettővel, egy szépen zöldellő szigeten uralkodott csodálatos birodalmán, Rowlián a Szőke Királynő. Királysága minden szépet és jót megtermelt, varázslók és boszorkányok éltek boldogan sárkányok, óriások, egyszarvúak és különféle mágikus csodalények társaságában. A Királynő bölcs volt és megfontolt, szelíden dorgált, ha kellett, és példamutatóan élt birodalma közepén, a Fehér Kastélyban. Józan eszének és könyvtárának hírneve számos káprázatosan tehetséges mágust vonzott az udvarába, például Dumbidumot, a kétszáz éves varázslót, aki állítólag Merlin fia volt; vagy Cirmiaút, a félig macskanő boszorkányt, aki tetszése szerint tudta alakját váltogatni. A Fehér Kastély testőrsége csupa válogatott, magasan képzett katonából állt, kik felett Porlepte Sinus, a morcos testőrkapitány vezényelt.

De ahol béke, jólét uralkodik, ott előbb-utóbb felbukkan a gonosz is, aki örömét leli mások boldogságának elrontójaként. A Szőke Királynő birodalmának, Rowliának két tengere is volt, egy keleten, egy nyugaton. Az országot délről a Vörös Sivatag határolta, míg északról az Érc hegység. A magas csúcsok között vérengző farkasok tanyáztak, a kősziklák mélyében morgós törpék kutattak szüntelenül drágakövek után. A hegyek környékén dögszag terjengett, felettük állandóan viharfelhők csücsültek, alig állt el a villámlás, mennydörgés. Ezen a barátságtalan környéken vert tanyát minden haszontalan naplopó, tolvaj, akit Sinus kapitány elkergetett a főváros környékéről. Dúlt-fúlt bennük a harag, átkozták a kastély védőit, gyülemlett a düh a Királynő ellen is; nem csoda hát, hogy Kígyóarc, a kegyetlen hírű mágus és hű társa, Trixia, a gonosz banya az Érc hegység farkasai, számkivetettjei között találtak magukhoz hasonló elvetemülteket. Alig egy hét múltán, hogy Rowliába érkeztek, már egy csapat követőjük volt, csupa rosszarcú, kíméletlen gyilkos, haramia, útonálló, sőt csatlakozott hozzájuk egy utálatos manó, Piros is.  
Trixia, a vásott boszorkány, a királynő távoli rokona volt, és míg az uralkodó bővelkedett jó tulajdonságokban, a becstelen némber úgy halmozta bűntettei hosszú sorát. Aki neki ellent mert mondani, vagy akár csak pofákat mert vágni, bizony hamar egy cickány, egér, esetleg csótány bőrében találta magát. Kígyóarc pedig vörös szemével rámeredt áldozatára, és a szerencsétlen ész nélküli bábként tette, amit az ördögi mágus csak kívánt. Lassanként, éjszakáról éjszakára foglalták el az Érc hegység mellett fekvő falvakat, lakóikat galád terveik felhasználására a farkasok felügyelete alá parancsolták. A Szőke Királyné előbb az addig győzedelmes testőreit, majd helytartóit küldte csatába a két gonosztevő ellen. De Kígyóarc legyőzte a testőrséget a vérengző fenevadak élén, a kapitány, Sinus pedig nyomtalanul eltűnt. Trixia, az aljas boszorka pedig saját házukban lepte meg Rowlia helytartóit. A Keleti helytartó fiát békazöldre varázsolta, a Nyugati helytartó örökösét pedig elrabolta. Kígyóarc közben gyilkos skorpiók, pókok segítségével próbált a Vörös sivatag helytartójának és családjának nyomára bukkanni, de a férfi gyorsabb volt, és elrejtőzött, ki tudja hová, szeretteivel.

A Szőke Királyné ennyi bűntett után megijedt, hogy kislányának, Csipkemionének is baja eshet, ezért éjnek évadján kimenekítette a kastélyból Dumbidum mágus és Cirmiaú. Ketten együtt vállalták, hogy elrejtőznek a Tiltott Rengeteg legmélyére, és felnevelik a trónörököst. Szökésük követő reggel csapott le Kígyóarc és Trixia a királynő udvarára; egy szempillantás alatt álmot hozó átkot szórtak minden kastélylakóra, még az uralkodóra is.  
Az álnok banya, hogy álcázza és elrondítsa a Fehér kastély szépségét, gyilkos liánokkal kerítette körbe a csodaszép épületet, és egy ifjú sárkányt láncolt a kapu elé őrnek.

 

*~*~*

I.Fejezet:

_17 évvel később:_

Az erdő fáiról még fel sem száradt a harmat, mikor határozott léptű fiatal lány vágott át rajta. Éles szeme hamar megtalálta az őzek által kedvelt titkos csapást, és azon folytatta útját, meg-megállva, kosarába gyűjtögetve egy-egy virágot, rügyet, levelet, termést. Barna haja laza hullámokban omlott vállára, és bár szegényes, kopottas volt ruhája, a leányzó büszke tartása konok, harcias természetről árulkodott. Barna szeme körültekintően pásztázta környezetét, óvatosan, előrelátóan. Általában minél előbb igyekezett vissza az aprócska erdei kunyhóba, ahol nevelőivel élt, de ma, a tizenhetedik szülinapján el-elábrándozott azon, hogy milyen is lenne az élet máshol, mint ahol most laktak. Az utóbbi időben azon kapta magát, hogy szívesen menne emberek közzé, még akkor is, ha Dumbidum bácsi és Cirmiaú néni ellenzik azt. Egyszerűen szólva, a világot akarta látni, életre vágyott, és nem arra a kalitkára, ahová bezárták, amióta csak eszét tudja. Nem is értette, hogy mitől féltik őt nevelői ennyire, hiszen a rengeteg ezen részére, a kis patakhoz senki emberfia nem jött már évek óta.

Ekkor háta mögül szitkozódást hallott, és egy ló rémült nyerítését.  
\- Erik, állj! – kiabálta egy hang, de hiába, mert a következő pillanatban ló és lovasa hatalmasat estek.  
A lány el nem tudta képzelni, hogy mitől ijedhetett meg a hátas jószág ennyire, de a világért sem közelítette volna meg a pórul jártakat. Csak kilesett egy bokor mögül, és elkerekedett szemmel bámulta a vörös hajú langalétát, aki igyekezett kibogozni lábát a nyeregből, miközben megállás nélkül szidta a lovát.  
\- Mondtam, hogy állj meg, nem igaz? Mert neked pont egy nyúllal kell versenyt futnod! Most aztán nézd meg, mit csináltál! Azt se tudom, hogy hol vagyunk. Nem kapsz répát egy hónapig, az már egyszer biztos! – zsörtölődött a fiatal férfi, míg óvatos kézzel végigsimította lova lábait.  
\- Fel tudsz állni? – kérdezte az állattól, majd lassan patáira segítette őt. Aztán amikor a ló megrázkódott, és lefröcskölte vízzel, tovább mondta a magáét:  
\- Hé-hé, mégis mit képzelsz? Csupa víz lettem! Döntöttem: almát sem kapsz!  
A ló sértődött fejet vágott, de engedelmesen elindult gazdája nyomában.  
\- Csak tudnám, hogy hol lehetünk – morfondírozott hangosan a rőt üstökű, miközben pont a lányt rejtő bokor felé vette útját.  
_„Ennek fele se tréfa!„_ – gondolta a fiatal teremtés rémülten, és igyekezett hang nélkül elsettenkedni. De nem volt szerencséje, mert rögtön az első lépésénél megreccsent pár ág a talpa alatt.

\- Ki van ott? – kiáltotta a férfi, és kivonta kardját. – Figyelmeztettem, én képzett vitéz vagyok! Jöjjön elő feltartott karokkal, különben kénytelen leszek magáért menni! – fenyegetőzött a lovas.  
\- Nem tehetem – válaszolta egy nő a bokrok mélyéből.  
\- Mi? Miért nem? – kérdezte a fiatalember.  
\- Mert nem szabad idegenekkel szóba állnom – felelte az előző hang.  
\- Nos, talán ezen segíthettünk – válaszolta némi töprengés után a lovas. – Ronald Weaslius vagyok, Sir Vörös legfiatalabb fia.  
\- És mi szél fújta erre, Ronald vitéz, ahová ember nem tette be lábát évek óta? – érdeklődött tovább a nő, de a másik csak a fejét rázta, csökönyös arccal.  
\- Nem tetszik ez nekem. Maga miért nem árulta el, hogy kicsoda? Egyáltalán, miért nem jön elő a bokorból?  
\- Lehet, hogy annyira rémesen festek, olyan ronda vagyok, hogy rögtön szörnyet halnál, Ronald vitéz rémületedben – csendült a válasz.  
\- De az is lehet, hogy nem. Sok mindent láttam én már életemben! – hencegte a férfi. – Sárkányt, óriást, sellőt, egyszarvút…  
\- Hát boszorkányt láttál-e, vitéz? Mert bizony, ha nem mondod nekem tüstént, „Adjon isten szép napot, öreganyám!”, szörnyűséges átkot bocsátok rád – fenyegetőzött a bokormélyi hang.  
\- Átkot? Milyen átkot? – szepegte Ronald, miközben lassan hátrafelé kezdett lépegetni.  
\- Tudom is én, mi jut eszembe, béka, ogre, sárkány? – morfondírozott a nő. – No, akkor mondod?  
\- Adjonistenszépnapotöreganyám, csakneátkozzonmeg! – hadarta a rémült férfi egyetlen szuszra. A következő pillanatban újra a patakban találta magát. Onnan nézett felfelé a barna hajú lányra, aki kacagva lépett ki a cserje közül.

\- Láttad volna az arcodat! Sosem láttam még senkit ennyire megrémülni! – nevetett fel újra jókedvűen a fiatal teremtés.  
\- Szép dolog, mondhatom! Így lóvá tenni az embert! Csak mert nem vagyok ismerős errefelé – dohogta Ronald tápászkodás közben.  
\- Jól van, na, ne haragudj, igazad van. De nem bírtam kihagyni, annyira hiszékeny voltál – mondta a lány és közelebb lépett. – Csipkemione vagyok. Gyere, kísérj haza, ott megszárítkozhatsz, még meg is kínállak a szülinapi tortámból cserébe, hogy megtréfáltalak. Kerítünk ennivalót a lovadnak is.  
\- Te itt laksz az erdőben? – bámult rá Ronald.  
\- Igen, a nevelőimmel.  
\- És simán hagynak egyedül sétálni?  
\- Igen, mondom, hogy elhagyatott az erdő. Meg nem vagyok egyedül, mindenféle állat járkál körülöttünk, aki hírt visz Dumbidum bácsinak. Elvileg tilos lenne bárkivel is szóba állnom, de ha elmesélem, mit tettem veled, biztosan megvendégelnek.  
\- Útbaigazítást is adnak?  
\- Persze, gyere! – indult el Csipkemione, hátra se nézve.  
\- Remélem, hogy tényleg nem boszorkány – mormolta Ronald vitéz a lova fülébe, ahogy elindult a lány nyomába.  
A patak másik oldalán leskelődő feketébe öltözött alakot egyikük se vette észre.

 

*~*~*

Parányi, de barátságos külsejű kunyhó felé vezette Csipkemione Ronaldot és lovát. A házikóból veszekedés hangja szűrődött ki, egy öregesen hangzó férfi orgánumát, egy-egy női nyivákolás szakította meg.  
\- Ráérünk még Miaú asszony, elfoglaltsága akadt a kis neveltünknek.  
\- Maga akkor is láb alatt van! – nyávogta rá a másik. – Inkább ment volna el itthonról! Most nézze meg, semmi sincs kész. Se a torta, se a ruha. Hát milyen születésnap az ilyen, ajándékok nélkül?  
\- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Mione ma jóval nagyobb meglepetésben fog részesülni, mint amit bárki is ki tudott volna neki találni.  
\- Ezt meg hogy érti, Mágus úr?  
\- Talán akkor felelnék erre a kérdésre, ha maga az érintett is hajlandó lesz belépni a házba, ahelyett, hogy az ajtón keresztül hallgatózik – felelte a férfi, és kinyitotta a kunyhó bejáratát.  
\- Meg tudom magyarázni, Dumbi bácsi – kezdte Csipkemione vérvörös arccal.  
\- Mit? A hallgatózást, vagy azt, hogy szóba álltál idegennel? – kacsintott az öregember Ronald vitézre. – Kerüljetek beljebb!

A csepp házikó belseje meglepően nagynak bizonyult, Ronald legalább három ajtót látott nyílni a vendégfogadásra is alkalmas, étkező-konyhából. Egy méretes asztal mellett, szigorú tekintetű asszony vizslatta a belépő fiatalokat, csóválta fejét Ronald sáros lába láttán.  
\- Cirmiaú néni, Dumbidum bácsi, ez itt Ronald Weaslius, Sir Vörös legfiatalabb fia – mutatta be Mione a lóvá tett fiatalembert. A rőt hajú férfi szeplős arca egy pillanatra szintén elvörösödött, de aztán konokul visszanézett az őt méregetőkre.  
\- Szabadna tudnunk, hogyan botlottatok egymásba? És vajon miért szegted meg a tilalmadat? – nézett ellentmondást nem tűrően a lányra az idősebb nő. – Vagy talán hiába foglalkoztunk veled annyi éven át, hogy a legelső jöttmentben megbízol? – Az asszony szeme szinte villámokat szórt, száját szorosra összehúzta mérgében. Ronald, vitézség ide - vitézség oda, hátrébb lépett a bejárat felé, hogy el tudjon iszkolni, ha a magas hangon nyivákoló nőszemély egyszeriben rátámadna.  
\- Nem volt annyira meglepő Ronald érkezése, már két napja szemmel tartják a kémeim – szólt közbe az idős férfi. – Talán üljünk le mind, igyunk egy teát és együk meg a tegnapi sült maradékát – javasolta Dumbidum.  
Cirmiaú asszony már tiltakozásra nyitotta száját, mikor színpompás madár röppent be a kandallón keresztül. A gyönyörű állat az öregember vállára telepedett, és izgatott hangon belecsipogott annak fülébe.  
\- Nahát, ez igazán váratlan fordulat! – kiáltott fel Dumbidum meglepetten. – Biztos vagy benne, Főnix? Oly sok éve nem láttuk már őt.  
\- Kicsodát? Mi történt? – érdeklődött Csipkemione, de nevelője rá se hederített, hanem korához nem illő, gyors léptékkel a kunyhó bejáratához ment. Kitárta az ajtót, majd alaposan körülnézett.

Odakinn néma volt az erdő, mintha minden fa, virág, bokor, madár az idős férfi szavára várt volna.  
\- Ki jár ott? Tudom, hogy a fenyő mögött rejtőzöl, a madaram meglátott! Lépj elő, különben nem állok jót magamért – szólt Dumbidum.  
\- És ugyan mit tehet egy ilyen öregember, mint te, valakivel, aki már túl van mindenen? Aki már megjárta a legmélyebb poklot is, a halált is, és visszatért belőle? – válaszolt egy mély hang a kunyhóval éppen szemben álló óriási fenyőfa mögül. Hirtelen mind meglátták, ahogy egy tetőtől talpig feketébe öltözött alak lépett elő az árnyékból, de úgy, hogy arcát elrejtette. Csipkemione riadtan kiáltott egyet, mire Ronald a lány elé lépett, hogy testével védje az idegentől.  
\- Ezen a földön minden csak látszat, a külső éppúgy, mint az életkor. Talán nem tudlak megölni, de hátralévő éveidet meg tudom keseríteni néhány átokkal, ha erre kényszerítesz – válaszolta az öregember.  
\- És ha mást akarok tőled? – érdeklődött a másik.  
\- Mást? Mit? – szólt közbe Cirmiaú asszony. Ronald szinte el se hitte, amit látott, az idősebb nőnek a szemei előtt nőttek karmai körmök helyett, és hegyes tépőfogai rendes fogak helyett. Már nem is embernek nézett ki, hanem egy nagyra nőtt vadmacskának, aki támadásra készen állt előttük.  
\- Az igazságot, a múltról, jelenről, eljövendőről – felelte az idegen. – Mert eljött az idő, hogy valóra váljon a jóslat.

  
_„Mikor felnő a lány, ’s hazatér a vitéz,_  
 _Párt talál a csúf és otthont a szépség._  
 _Feloszlik a homály, véget ér a bűbáj,_  
 _Elpusztul a gonosz és nincs többé rontás.”_

\- Hát igen, be kell, hogy valljam, csak így magunk között, hogy sosem voltam valami ügyes költő – mondta Dumbidum. – Viszont a jóslat igaz – nézett nyomatékosan a mögötte álló fiatal lányra. Csipkemione értetlen arccal bámult vissza:  
\- Tessék? Milyen jóslat? Milyen lány?  
\- Rowlia trónörököséről szól a versike, aki ha visszatér a Fehér Kastélyba, az otthonába, akkor megtöri Kígyóarc és Trixia banya átkát – felelte a fekete ruhás férfi, majd kilépett a fenyő mögül.  
\- Sinus kapitány! Hát maga él? – döbbent meg Cirmiaú asszony.  
\- Volt egy pár év, amíg alig pislákolt bennem az élet, de visszatértem, mert itt az idő – sétált közelebb a volt testőrkapitány.  
\- Igen, én is úgy láttam a varázsgömbömben – erősítette meg Dumbidum mágus. Majd hátrafordult és Csipkemionére nézett.  
\- Eljött az ideje, hogy valóra váljon a jóslat, a hercegnő megtudja élete igaz történetét, és elmúljon a rontás Rowliáról.  
\- Mi? – képedt el a fiatal lány, de a mágus hozzálépett, és elkezdték befelé terelni a kunyhóba Cirmiaú asszonnyal.  
\- Gyere, kedvesem, azt hiszem, ezt jobb, ha benn folytatjuk, mert szükséged lesz egy székre – mondta az idősebb nő.  
\- Meg jó pár csésze erős teára, ha jól sejtem – tette hozzá a kapitány, majd nekilátott befelé taszigálni Ronaldot is.  
\- Hé, mit akar tőlem? – kérdezte lökdösődés közben a vitéz.  
\- Én semmit. Te voltál olyan bolond, hogy belesétáltál egy mágikus jóslat közepébe, úgyhogy eridj be, öcsi, amíg szépen kérem!  
\- Ha ez magának a szép, milyen a csúnya? – firtatta a fiú.  
\- Ne akard megtudni, fiam – felelte Dumbidum, Ronald elé téve egy csészényi teát, miközben Sinus vérfagyasztóan gúnyosan mosolygott háta mögül.  
\- Szóval, mi az igazság? – firtatta Csipkemione.  
\- Tudod, gyermekem, az igazság csodálatos dolog, de szörnyű is lehet, ezért óvatosan kell bánni vele – mondta az öreg.  
\- Olyannyira, hogy tizenhét éven át hazugságban tartottak – vágott vissza a lány.  
\- Igen, de a te érdekedben.  
\- Lárifári! – felelt dühösen Csipkemione. – Miért kéne hinnem maguknak ezúttal? –faggatózott tovább.  
\- Mert az ország, a népe sorsa múlik rajta, Hercegnő! – válaszolta a testőrkapitány. – És most itt vagyok én is, biztosíthatom afelől, hogy semmi fontos részlet nem marad ki a történetből – nézett a férfi nyomatékosan az öreg mágusra.  
\- Szóval? – kérdezte újra a lány, most már kevésbé dühösen.  
\- Szóval, egyszer volt, hol nem volt, Rowlia uralkodója, a Szőke Királynő, boldogan élt otthonában, a Fehér Kastélyban. Ámde országába érkezett a gonosz Kígyóarc és Trixia banya, akik romlást hoztak mindenkire és mindenre…


	2. Második fejezet

2\. fejezet

 

Az Érc hegység sötét barlangjainak egyikében, feneketlen mélyen volt Kígyóarc, a gonosz, furmányos varázsló és átokpárja, Trixia banya tanyája. Egyikőjük jobban vágyta tovább rombolni Rowlia megmaradt lakóinak életét, mint a másik, ezért szinte versenyeztek egymással abban, hogy kinek jut eszébe ártalmasabb rontás. Miután Kígyóarc nemrégiben elvarázsolta az összes madarat némává, hogy csak a hollóknak maradt hangja, Trixia még aljasabb ötleten törte a fejét. Éppen egy hatalmas üst mellett állt, melyben fortyogva főtt egy olyan átokhozó ital, amitől minden négylábú hátrafelé közlekedne a birodalomban, amikor Piros, Kígyóarc morgós manója jelent meg előtte.  
\- Gazdám üzeni, hogy megtalálta Trixia szökevényét! – mondta a sunyi képű kis lény.  
\- Az ogrét? Végre! Karóba húzatom a fejét! – felelte mély kárörömmel a banya, egyetlen köpéssel kioltotta az üst alatt a tüzet, majd kisimította fekete szeméből ragacsos, csimbókos haját, és intett a manónak, indulhatnak a mágushoz.

Kígyóarc barlangja fényesebb és nagyobb volt, mint a banya tanyája, de ugyanúgy áradt belőle az ártó szándék; a kövek visszatükrözték lakójuk lelkivilágát. Farkasok őriztek egy szakadt ruhájú, zöldbőrű, ember formájú lényt; hol az egyik állat, hol egy másik ugrott a földön ülőhöz, és harapott belé. Kígyóarc szürkés arcán kéjes vigyor ült, valahányszor a fekete hajú fogoly felkiáltott, zöld szemeiből kicsordult a fájdalom könnye. Aztán meglátta hitvány társát, és odaszólt neki:  
\- Látod, banya, mondtam, hogy nem járhat messze a kis mihaszna segéded! Eztán kétszer is meggondolja, ha szökni próbál!  
\- Nem lesz mit meggondolnia, mert levágom a fejét! – válaszolta Trixia, és rávigyorgott a rémült volt szolgálójára. – Van egy-két olyan igézet, amihez ogre vér és agyvelő kell, uram, épp ideje, hogy kipróbáljuk őket.  
\- Hahaha, ez még jobb ötlet, mint az enyém! Engedjétek el, farkas barátaim a játszótársatokat, Trixiának szüksége van rá. Aztán tényleg jóféle bűbájt találj ki, te némber!  
\- Bármire képes vagyok, uram, csak megfelelő hozzávalóra van szükségem! – dicsekedett a boszorkány. – Mit szólna a sáskajáráshoz? Ahhoz kiveszem a fiú szemét, élve, mert megérdemli a büntetést, és holnap reggeltől estig minden fűszálat, falevelet szétrágnak a bogarak.  
\- Kitűnő ötlet, banya, menj és láss neki! Piros, segíts levinni a foglyot, láncoljátok a barlang falához.  
\- Igenis, Gazda – hajolt a földig a manó, és lábánál fogva húzta a banya után az ogrét.  
Trixia mögöttük sétált, és amikor visszatértek a tanyájába, így parancsolt:  
\- Oda tedd, a tűzhely mellé. Aztán, ha előkészítettem mindent az igézethez, szépen kivájom a fiú szemét! Épp ideje megtanulnia neki is, mint mindenki másnak, senki sem packázhat velem! Különösen nem egy ilyen nagyra nőtt béka! – Azzal újra felélesztette az üst alatt a tüzet, és elindult egy apróbb félreeső barlangba, hogy elővegye a bűbájos könyvét.

A fiatal zöldbőrű fiú csak erre várt, amint a banya kilépett a barlangból, felpattant, és öklével ütést mért Piros fejére. De egy pofon nem volt elég, oda kellett csapnia háromszor is, mire a törpe személy végre elengedte a láncát. Az ogre hallgatózott, vajon visszatér-e a boszorkány, amikor aztán nem hallott semmilyen zajt, csöndesen kilopózott a barlangból. Már éppen kilépett volna, mikor meglátta a banya bűvös fekete köpenyét. A boszorka, ha magára vette, szinte láthatatlan volt, olyannyira bele tudott olvadni a környezetébe. A menekülő magára kanyarította a fekete anyagot, már csak a léptei nesztelenségére kellett vigyáznia. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, elindult kifelé a hegyből, mert nem tudta, ezúttal hány farkast küld utána Kígyóarc. Csak egyet tudott, ha másodszorra is elkapják, biztosan megölik.  
De minden óvatossága hiábavaló volt, mert alig öt perc múlva velőtrázó sikoly hallatszott a banya barlangjából, ezután pedig mintha a hegy is beleremegett volna Trixia bosszús parancsába.  
\- Találjátok meg nekem azt a fiút! Az agyát akarom vacsorára!  
A lapuló fiatalemberben még a vér is megdermedt hirtelen, de szerencséjére ekkor ujjai ráfonódtak a boszorkány köpenyének csatjára. Már a közelében csaholtak a farkasok, mikor még mindig forgatta a koponyaszerű gombot. Egy pillanat volt még hátra és üldözői rátalálnak, de ekkor megnyomta a koponya egyik szemét, és hirtelen eltűnt a barlangból.

Egy bozótos szélén, egy nagy épület mellett találta magát, körülötte furcsán kihalt és néma volt a táj. Mivel sötétedett, úgy döntött, hogy keres egy menedékféleséget, ahová elbújhat az üldözői elől, és a szokatlan tájékon élő állatok elől. Ki tudja, hogy mi rejtőzhetik például a repkénnyel, borostyánnal benőtt épületben, ami nem messze tőle magasodott. Mindenesetre sokat nem lehetett látni az egykor szép kastélyból, csak a torony szürkéllett a félhomályban. Viszont hallani annál inkább, mintha odabent valaki láncot csörgetett volna.  
A fiatal fiúnak ennyi elég is volt, lassan hátrált a kastélytól, de mindhiába, mert annak őre gyorsabb volt nála.  
\- Ki közelít a Szürke Kastély falaihoz? Figyelmeztetlek, hogy nagyobb vagyok nálad, számos fegyverrel, megvédem az otthonom tőled, betolakodó!  
Az ogre úgy döntött, jobb, ha nem felel a kihívó hang kérdésére, hanem inkább amilyen gyorsan csak tudott a közeli erdő első, alkalmasnak tűnő fájára mászott. Ahogy egyre magasabbra jutott a fán, egyre jobban belátott a kastély udvarában, és végre megpillanthatta annak láncra vert lakóját.

  
Fiatal, szürkéskék színű sárkány hallgatózott az erdő felé, szemlátomást jól tudva, hogy a behatoló hová bújhatott. A mágikus lény karcsú testéhez szépen metszett, büszke tartású fej párosult, homlokán egy ezüstfehér csillagot viselt. A zöldbőrű fiú szenvedésekkel teli, a banya barlangjában töltött élete során sosem látott mást, csak farkasokat, kínzóit és azok hajbókoló szolgáit, meg néha egy-két haldokló szerencsétlen embert. Ilyen gyönyörű, színpompás lényről, mint a kastély udvarában élő sárkány, álmodni sem mert. Az ogre zöld szemei kerekre tágultak, és elbűvölve leste, ahogy a varázsos állat forgatta a fejét, szaglászott a levegőben. Egyetlen dolog tartotta vissza attól, hogy közelebbről is megismerkedjen a sárkánnyal: a lánc, amit a lény a nyaka körül viselt, amivel a kastély falához kötötték. Habár elképzelni sem tudta, hogy ki akarna fogságban tartani egy ilyen csodálatos állatot, azért inkább csak messziről nézelődött tovább.

  
Bámulása közben lassan besötétedett, a sárkány is leheveredett az udvar kövére. Az ogre már sajnálta, hogy inkább nem enni-, innivalót keresett, amíg még lehetett volna, de aztán feljött a telihold, és megfeledkezett mindenről. Amint ráesett testére az első holdnyaláb, megindult szervezetében a változás. Már nem is törődött azzal, hogy hangosan felkiált, mert az átalakulás a szokásosnál is jobban sanyargatta testét. Talán fél füllel mintha még elkapott volna egy magáéhoz meglepően hasonló fájdalmas sikolyt, de mire odafordult volna a hang felé, már elborította az ezüstös ragyogás, az életét meghatározó bűbáj.

Amikor magához tért, a fa alatt feküdt a földön, és valaki állt felette. Rémülten ült fel, szinte lefejelte a feléje hajoló fiatal férfit.  
\- Hé, hé, lassan a testtel! Mit keresel te itt az erdőben éjnek évadján? És hol az a fura szagú ogre, akinek a fán kéne csücsülnie? – kérdezte a szőke hajú ember. Szemének kékje valahogyan ismerős volt a bujkálónak.  
\- Elvitte a hold – felelte neki a fekete hajú fiú, miközben felült, a hátát a fának támasztva.  
\- A hold? A banya már a holdat is tudja irányítani? – kérdezősködött tovább a másik. – Bár kitelne tőle, fenemód furmányos gondolkodása van.  
\- Ha úgy érted, hogy bármilyen emberfeletti gonoszságot ki tud találni, akkor egyet értünk. Az a boszorka egy két lábon járó sorscsapás! – válaszolt a menekülő, megborzongva.  
\- Nofene, csak nem ismered közelről?  
\- Így is mondhatnám, de nem árulnék el részleteket.  
\- Ó, egy titok! Mindig is jó voltam rejtvényfejtésben! Várj, ne áruld el, hogy ki vagy, majd én kitalálom! – mondta a kék szemű férfi izgatottan, míg letelepedett a földre.  
\- Te vagy a fia! Nem, ahhoz túl fiatal vagy! Akkor a férje! Vagy a szeretője! Nem, ennyire rossz ízlésed nem lehet… – morfondírozott tovább a szőkeség.  
\- Ha szavadat adod, hogy nem árulsz el, akkor elmondom, hogy ki vagyok – felelt neki a másik.  
\- És ugyan kinek mondanám itt el? A köveknek? A bokroknak? Ide még a madarak se szállnak! – vitatkozott a kíváncsi rejtvényfejtő.  
\- A sárkánynak.  
\- Mi? Ja, izé, neki – pirult el az addig beszédes férfi. – Nem mondhatom el a sárkánynak? – kérdezte végül.  
\- Nem, nem mondhatod el – csóválta fejét a fekete hajú.  
\- Ó. Nos, akkor talán jobb, ha nekem se mondod el – motyogta a szőke, előző stílusától meglepően szolidan.  
\- Miért? – hajolt közelebb az átváltozott zöldbőrű.  
\- Mert tudod, nekem is van egy titkom, ami kapcsolódik a sárkányhoz. És lehet, ha elmondom, akkor itt hagynál. Pedig már évek óta nem beszéltem senkivel sem – nézett kicsit szerencsétlenül a kék szemű.

A volt ogre pár percig figyelte, ahogy a másik szórakozottan morzsolgat pár fűszálat, és igyekszik leplezni csalódottságát. Hirtelen döntött, mint az utóbbi napokban párszor, hogy az ösztöneire hallgat.  
\- Nem tudom, hogy mikor láttam meg a világot, volt-e másik hazám, vagy csak a barlang, de amióta az eszemet tudom, Trixiát szolgáltam. Én voltam a banya segédje, takarítója, szakácsa, szolgálója – mondta csendesen.  
\- És az a büdös szagú ogre? – kérdezte a szőke.  
\- Ő én vagyok, vagy én vagyok ő, ahogy jobban tetszik.  
\- Mi?  
\- A boszorka elvarázsolt, még állítólag gyerekkoromban. Én arra már nem emlékszem, csak annyit tudok, hogy teliholdkor megtörik az átka – válaszolt a másiknak.  
\- És nem félsz?  
\- Mitől?  
\- Hogy elárullak? Illetve nem én, hanem a sárkány? – nézett rá nyomatékosan a szőke. A zöldszemű fiú most nézte meg alaposabban a másik szemét, a kék szempár mélyén ezüstös alak látszódott. Mintha egy…  
\- Te vagy a sárkány! – kiáltott fel döbbenten.  
\- Bravó, talált, süllyedt! – kacsintott rá a sárkányfiú.  
\- De hogyan?  
\- Mint Te. A banya átka, és én se emlékszem már a múltamra, csak azt tudom, hogy világ életemben ide voltam láncolva. Ha nem lettek volna a holdtölték, megbolondultam volna; és ha nem járt volna itt pár éve egy harcos, akkor te lennél az első ember, akivel találkoztam. Persze kivétel a banya meg az a Féregarc.  
\- Kígyóarc – válaszolta mosolyogva a fekete hajú.  
\- Kígyó, féreg, nem mindegy? A frász tör ki tőle! – vonta vállát a szőke. – De még náluk is rosszabb a törpe, az a Sipor, vagy kicsoda.  
\- Piros, de épp eléggé sipákolós a hangja, a Sipor is illene rá – nevetett fel a másik.  
Mosolyogva nézett a két fiatal férfi egymásra, majd szinte egyszerre kérdezték:  
\- És mi a neved?  
\- Hogy hívnak?  
\- Harold Potterus, örvendek – nyújtotta kezét a sötét üstökű.  
\- Dragon Malfoius, szintúgy – válaszolta a kék szemű miközben megszorították egymás kezét.  
Talán kicsit hosszabbra is sikerült a kézfogás, mint úgy általában az emberek között szokásos, de Harold úgy érezte, életében először sorstársra akadt. Ugyan másféle alakban, de ugyanattól az átkozott boszorkától kapták nehéz életüket. Csak remélni merte, hogy az övéhez hasonló gondolatok jártak Dragon csinos szőke fejében.

\- Talán be kéne mennünk – rázta fel az ábrándozásból a sárkányfiú hangja.  
\- Hová? – nézett értetlenül Harold.  
\- Hát hozzám. Alhatnál nálam, itt az erdő helyett. Igaz, hogy csak egy ágyam van, és lehet, hogy reggel már a sárkány mellett ébrednél, de azért szívesen látnálak az ágyamban. Vagyis nem ott, de érted. Ugye, érted? – Dragon hadarva mondta el javaslatát, a végére el is fulladt a hangja, meg ki is pirult az arca.  
Harold szíve megdobbant, már az _’alhatnál’_ szóra, hát még egy közös ágy emlegetésére.  
\- Szívesen – felelte rekedt hangon.

A szőke rápillantott, az ogrefiú pedig hőn remélte, hogy ki lehet olvasni tekintetéből, mennyire lázba hozta az ajánlat. Valószínűleg így lehetett, mert Dragon szégyenlősen rámosolyodott, aztán szó nélkül felállt és elindult a kastély felé. Harold kimeredt szemmel bámulta a sétáló fiú keskeny csípőjét, alakja tökéletességét, majd felpattant, és szinte lábát törte igyekezetében, úgy robogott Dragon után, amikor az egy pillanatra visszanézett rá.  
A Hold eltakarta arcát, mikor a csúf első szerelmes csókja elcsattant, de aztán ezüstös-kéken felragyogott.

 

*~*~*

A Titkos Rengetegben csak erre a jelre várt egy öregember, aki már órák óta ült csöpp házikója előtt. Mikor a Hold végre kékben játszott, őszintén elmosolyodott örömében a tőle távol lévő két szerelmes ifjú boldogságán. Habár ügyes mágus volt, évekkel ezelőtt kiderült számára, hogy nem elég előrelátó, és óvatos, hiszen számos jel figyelmeztette Trixia és Kígyóarc felbukkanása előtt a veszélyre. Arca elfelhősödött egy pillanatra, és legszívesebben felkeltette volna a Hercegnőt, hogy mihamarabb hazavezethesse. Viszont tudta jól, hogy a lánynak fel kell dolgoznia az őt ért sokkot, hogy ennyi éven át hazudtak neki.

\- Ideje lenne már nyugovóra térni, Dumbidum! – szólalt meg háta mögül egy mély hang.  
\- Mert maga úgyis vigyázz ránk, igaz, Sinus kaptány?  
\- Igen, ez a dolgom.  
\- Látja a Holdat? Kék – mutatta az öregember.  
\- Igen? És ez mit jelent? – nézte homlokát ráncolva az égitestet a katona.  
\- Hogy itt az idő – válaszolt Dumbidum, majd Sinus kérdő tekintetére tovább magyarázta:  
\- A csúf megtalálta a párját, szerelmes.  
\- Honnan tudja, hogy ez az igazi szerelme? Hogy ez lesz az egyetlen?  
\- Sehonnan. Ő tudja, meg a Hold. Különben nem világítana így. Van egy olyan legenda, mely szerint a Holdon él egy bölcs öreg, aki mindenki szívét látja. Ő köti össze láthatatlan piros szálakkal a szerelmeseket, aztán igyekszik őket össze is boronálni. Persze nem mindenkit sikerül, mert önfejűek az emberek, de aki kinyitja szívét, és hallgat a Hold szavára, biztosan megtalálja az igaz szerelmét – mesélte a mágus.

  
\- Khm. Ez mind szép és jó, de mi dolga velünk? – érdeklődött a kapitány.  
\- Velünk semmi, a jóslattal inkább. Holnap reggel végre hazakísérhetjük a Hercegnőt édesanyjához – felelte az öreg.  
\- Aki jelenleg egy márványszobor, ha jól emlékszem – húzta el a száját Sinus. – És nem hiszem, hogy csak úgy hagyná Kígyóarc vagy a banya, hogy bemasírozzunk a kastélyba.  
\- Nem is fogják, szerintem sem. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy felfigyeltek ők is a kék Holdra, és várni fognak minket a kastély előtt.  
\- Szóval, holnap csatába indulunk? – Sinus komor arca felderült.  
\- Igen, valószínűleg igen. Minden erőnkre, ügyességünkre, és nem kevés szerencsére van szükség ahhoz, hogy a Hercegnő megtörhesse az átkot.  
\- És maga mit gondol? Sikerülni fog neki? – szólt közbe Cirmiaú asszony.  
\- Bízom benne, hogy igen. Akkor, régen, így kellett lennie, a sorsunkba volt írva a bukás. De most, ha mellénk áll a csúf párjával, akkor miénk lesz a győzelem.

Dumbidum lelkes szavai még több kérdést vetettek fel Sinus kapitányban, de a mágus már nem válaszolt. _„Majd holnap meglátja.”_ – felelt minden további faggatózásra, és elvonult aludni. Cirmiaú és Sinus még sutyorogtak pár percig, de aztán az asszony is lefeküdt, míg a katona elfoglalta őrhelyét a konyhaasztalnál.  
Csipkemione ablakán halkan záródott a kilincs, csak a vén mágus sejtette, hogy a két fiatal kihallgatott mindent.


	3. Harmadik fejezet

3\. Fejezet:

 A Fehér Kastély körül vibrált a reggeli verőfény, melengette az udvaron üldögélő szokatlan párost. Az ogre mosolyogva nézte sárkány kedvese nyújtózkodását, amaz meg kacéran pillantott rá a félig lehunyt pillái alól. A zöldbőrű férfi megborzongott, ahogy az elmúlt szenvedélyes éjszakájuk emlékképei feltódultak fejében. Dragon a világ egyik legvarázsosabb és legszebb teremtménye volt Harold szerelmes érzéklete szerint, és már nem is bánta az addigi élete szenvedéseit sem, ha a jövendőt megoszthatja a szőke férfival. Igaz, hogy ritkán tudnak majd a gyönyöröknek áldozni, mert Trixia átka megtörhetetlennek tűnt, de akkor is megérte a kedvese mellett maradni, mert a sárkány szemével és testével bőven képes volt kifejezni minden mondandóját. Talán eljön az a nap is, amikor a legfontosabbat is el tudják egymásnak mondani, de egyelőre az is elég volt, hogy ő suttogta visszaváltozása előtt szerelmes vallomását a másik felé. Emlékeiben most felbukkant a Hold kékes fénye is, ami rájuk ragyogott, de mivel ezután álomba merült, talán csak képzelte az egészet.

Annyira gondolataiba merült, hogy Dragon megelégelte, amiért nem figyel rá, és a fekete hajú ölébe tolta fejét.  
\- Vakargassam a fejed, ezt szeretnéd? – kérdezte Harold, rámosolyogva a sárkányra. Készségesen cirógatta a szépséges homlokot, simította az ezüstös fényű pikkelyeket, ami Dragon fejét borította. Kis idő múlva meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a másik dorombolt elégedettségében.  
\- Jó így? – suttogta a fülébe, majd választ se várva az állat pofájához hajolt és csókot nyomott rá.

Ebben a pillanatban átok ide, átok oda, nem volt náluk boldogabb lény egész Rowliában.

 

 

*~*~*

Az Érc hegység egyik barlangjában Kígyóarc, a furmányos varázsló egész éjszaka a különös égi jelenséget, a kék Holdat leste.  
Amint pirkadni kezdett az ég alja, szólította segédjét:  
\- Piros! Keltsd fel a banyát, és add ki a parancsomat a farkasoknak. Egy órán belül mindenki álljon harcra készen! Indulunk a kastélyhoz!  
\- Igenis, Uram! – hajolt a porig a manó, és rögvest szaladt is továbbítani az utasításokat.

Sebesen szedte a lábát a támadó sereg, Trixia és Kígyóarc egy-egy rémes külsejű szárnyas oroszlán hátán, amik szája veszettül habzott. Piros manót a farkasok alvezére vette hátára, míg a négylábú sereglet nyomában egy csapat vérszomjas külsejű hegyi troll kocogott. Amerre elhaladt a csapat, elnémult a táj, mintha az utolsó fűszál is rettegett volna attól, hogy mire készül a két ártó szándékú varázstudó ijesztő regimentje élén.  
A Fehér Kastély előtt Kígyóarc megálljt parancsolt hadseregének és beleszimatolt a levegőbe.  
\- Idegen szagát érzem – mondta a boszorkánynak, mire az intett két farkasnak, hogy kémleljék körül az épületet.  
Alig öt perc múlva visszatért a két négylábú, és a mágus elébe járultak. Kígyóarc a farkasok szemébe meredt, kiolvasta gondolataikat, majd meglepetett felkiáltott:  
\- Valaki kiszabadította a sárkányt!  
\- Keressétek meg az idegent és a kastély őrét! – rendelkezett Trixia. Szavai nyomán a farkas csapat nagy része nekiindult vadászni, míg ők bevonultak az udvarra a trollokkal együtt.  
\- Hozd utánam a varázsgömbömet! Ti meg vigyázzatok az udvarra! Hamarosan támadnak az ellenségeink – mondta a mágus, aztán hűséges segédjével és Trixiával elfoglalták az épület legmagasabb tornyát. Hiába süvített haragosan rájuk a szél, innen jól beláthatták az egész tájat.

  
\- Mitől tartasz, Uram? – kérdezte a banya.  
\- A kék Hold hatalmától. Dumbidum sosem volt elég jó, gyors vagy ügyes kezű varázsló, de jósolni tudott. Azt jövendölte meg, hogy amikor a Hold kékbe fordul, egy csúf lény igaz szerelmet talál, és segíteni fogja a hercegnő hazatértét. Tizenhét éve uralkodom Rowlián, nem fogom átengedni egy taknyos csitrinek, meg a vesztes bandájának! – magyarázta Kígyóarc.  
\- És hová lett a sárkány? – érdeklődött Trixia.  
\- Ezt neked kéne tudnod, banya, a te teremtményed! Mint ahogy az a semmirekellő ogre is!  
\- Csak nem…? – ámult el a némber az igazságon.  
\- Csak, de. A két elátkozott egymásra talált, a Hold pedig áldását adta szerelmükre – válaszolt a mágus. – Ha jól sejtem, Dumbidum ugyanúgy észrevette a kék Holdat, és elindul a kis protezsáltjával felszabadítani a drágalátos királynőjét.  
\- De nem számolt veled, Uram! – hízelgett Piros.  
\- Reméljük, manó, reméljük – mondta Kígyóarc. – Mindenesetre tartsátok nyitva a szemeteket, mert nem bízom se a farkasokban, se a trollokban!  
\- Igenis, Uram! – válaszolt két kísérője, majd mindegyikük elfoglalt egy-egy ablakot, és őrszemet álltak egészen alkonyatig.

 

 

*~*~*

Porlepte Sinus mióta visszatért a halálból talán még óvatosabban járt-kelt Rowlia földjén. Tizenhét éve elszenvedett veresége megtanította tisztelni az ellenfelet, és tudta, Kígyóarc emberfeletti módon gonosz tud lenni, hőn cimborál alvilági hatalmakkal is, hogy igája alatt tudja tartani az országot. Sebeiből gyógyulása csak pár hónapig tartott, de emlékezetét évekig fogva tartotta a másik átokhozó, Trixia boszorkánysága. Meg nem tudta volna mondani, hogyan jutott el pár éve a Fehér Kastély bejáratához, azt meg pláne nem, hogy az őrsárkány miért nem falta fel rögtön. Homályosan emlékezett arra is, hogy bejárta majdnem az egész kastélyt, amíg meglátta királynője kőszobrát. Talán akkor tört meg a banya átka, amikor a Szőke Királyné látványára elsírta magát, hiszen a bánat, amely nem beszél, addig szorítja a megterhelt szívet, amíg az megszakad. A testőrkapitány mintha lázálomból ébredt volna fel, azonnal megfogadta, hogy előkeríti a trónörököst, és segít megdönteni Kígyóarc félelmetes hatalmát.

  
Szerencséje volt, a sárkányból átváltozott fiú, Dragon készségesen mesélt neki a két alávaló gonosztevőről, és külön megemlítette, hogy Kígyóarc egy hatalmas bestiával őriztet egy üveg varázsszert. _„Az lehet az ellenszer!”_ – gondolta a katona és többször is megpróbált bejutni a titkos helyiségbe, de sikertelenül. Sem a banya, sem a mágus nem tudták meg, hogy kis híján egy évig élt a Fehér Kastély pincéjében, és számtalanszor kileste őket. Sinus ezúttal biztosra ment; tudta, hogy a sárkányon kívül csak ő ismert egy rejtekutat az épületbe, amely a titkos helyiség közvetlen szomszédságába vezetett. De hogy száz százalékig le tudja foglalni az ellenfelek figyelmét, csalafinta ötlet foglalkoztatta elméjét, reggel óta. Egy olyan vakmerőség, amely egy bátor, már-már esztelen megvalósítót igényel. Valakit, aki felkelése óta egyebet se tett, mintsem – a kapitány szerint elképzelt – sikereivel, múltbéli győzelmeivel kérkedett. Most is, pedig már csak egy mérföldre voltak a kastélytól, és tanácsos lett volna befognia azt a cserfes száját.

\- És aztán ott volt az a vadkan, hallgatod, Csipkemione? - dicsekedett Ronald.  
\- Igen, vadkan. Mi volt vele? – kérdezett vissza a hercegnő, szemlátomást unva a szócséplést.  
\- Hát az egy díjnyertes állat volt. Legalább nyolcvan, akarom mondani száz kiló volt! És én mégis legyőztem, egyes egyedül. Na, mit szólsz hozzá? – vigyorgott a vitéz.  
\- Szóhoz se tudok jutni elképedésemben – vágott vissza fanyarul a lány, de hiába, Ronaldról lepergett minden szarkazmus. Csak Dumbidum mágus és Cirmiaú asszony mosolyogtak össze a fiú háta mögött.  
\- Tényleg? Akkor meséljek még? – ajánlotta a vitéz felcsillanó szemekkel.  
\- Ha lehet, akkor ne – szólt közbe Sinus kapitány, mire Csikemione hálásan rámosolygott.  
\- De miért nem? – duzzogta a fiatalember. – A hercegnőnek tetszettek a hőstetteim, nem igaz? – fordult a lányhoz.  
\- Persze, hogy tetszett mindegyik, különösen az első – helyeselt Csipkemione álnokul. – De talán most már más is szóhoz juthatna, elvégre nemsokára elérjük a kastélyt, és meg kell beszélnünk a támadási stratégiánkat.  
\- Jól mondja, Hercegnő – bólintott a kapitány -, talán félre is húzódhatnánk a lejárat közelében a tervek átbeszéléséhez – indítványozta, és egy hatalmas fenyőfa alá vezette a csöpp csapatot a katona.  
\- Hol itt a lejárat? – nézett körbe Ronald vitéz.  
\- Itt a fában nyílik, csak eltakarja ez a csipkebokor. Egy apró odú a bejárat, aztán négykézláb kell tovább haladni a járatban, ezért azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy kettéváljunk.  
\- Hogy érti ezt, Sinus? – érdeklődött Cirmiaú asszony.  
\- Tudom, hogy Ön képes macskává alakulni, a Hercegnő pedig valószínűleg elég kitartó ahhoz, hogy akár egy órát másszon az otthonáig. De lovat nem tudunk bevinni, és erősen kétlem, hogy idősebb egyéneknek való lenne ez a bejutási mód – magyarázta a férfi.  
\- És akkor velem mi lesz? Itt hagynak? Hát abból nem eszik, hallja-e! Mert én elkísérem a Hercegnőt akár a halál torkába is! – heveskedett Ronald.  
\- Talán arra nem lesz szükség – csitította a vitézt Dumbidum mágus. – Mi mehetnénk elől is, nyíltan, afféle csaliként, hogy amíg Kígyóarc velünk foglalkozik, addig Sinus kapitány elvezethetné Mionét az édesanyjáig.  
\- Igen, én is pont így képzeltem – helyeselt Sinus. – Jó lesz így, Hercegnő? – nézett az elgondolkozó Csipkemionére.  
\- Igen, nekem megfelel – válaszolta a lány.  
\- Nos, ha mindenki beleegyezik a tervbe, akkor én se fogok akadékoskodni – mondta kelletlen arccal a vitéz.

  
\- Nagyszerű, akkor talán búcsúzzunk is el. Hercegnő, öröm volt Önt nevelni! – lépett oda az idős mágus a fiatal teremtéshez.  
\- Ne mondja így, mintha a halálba menne! – könyörgött neki Csipkemione. – Ronald, ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol Dumbidum bácsira!  
\- Ígérem, hogy megoltalmazom, ha kell az életem árán is! – fogadkozott hősiesen a fiú.  
\- Köszönöm – válaszolta neki csendesen a hercegnő, majd hozzá lépett és arcon csókolta. A vitéz elpirult. – Szerencsehozónak – mondta halkan a lány, aztán megszorította a fiatalember mindkét kezét.  
\- Vigyázz magadra is, nagyon, jó? – kérte Csipkemione.  
\- Igyekszem – válaszolta Ronald irulva-pirulva.  
\- Nos, induljunk! – szólt a lejárat felől Sinus kapitány, teljesen közömbösen a fiatalok bimbózó szerelme iránt.  
\- Viszlát, Dumbidum, Isten legyen magukkal, Ronald! – búcsúzott Cirmiaú asszony, aztán vetett egy szaltót, és egy cirmos macska képében állt a katona mellé.  
\- Én nem mondok istenhozzádot, mert bízom a szerencsénkben, ami idáig elsegített – mondta Csipkemione. – Előre a győzelemre, le az átokkal! Vesszenek a gonoszok! – azzal bemasírozott félelmet nem ismerve a kastélyba vezető lejáratba.  
\- Ez igen! Valódi uralkodóhoz méltó szavak – felelte az öregember, majd Ronald vitézhez fordult, aki még mindig a hercegnő után bámult.  
\- Nagyszerű teremtés, igaz? – kérdezte a mágus, hamiskás mosollyal.  
\- A legnagyszerűbb. Sose találkoztam még ilyen lánnyal – válaszolta a fiú, ábrándos tekintettel.  
Mikor aztán az öregember felkuncogott, észbe kapott.  
\- Talán indulhatnánk – javasolta Ronald.  
\- Igen, szerintem is. Épp teljesen lemegy a nap, mire a kastélyhoz érünk – mondta Dumbidum, és elindult a céljuk felé.

Némán haladtak egymás mellett, amíg el nem értek az első vadfarkas őrszem párosig. A két négylábú egy pillanatra rájuk meredt, majd égnek emelték torkukat, és felvonyítottak. Hangjukra megelevenedett az erdő, és a két betolakodó azonnal egy egész hordányi vérszomjasan acsarkodó farkas között találta magát. Az állatok csak akkor hallgattak el, amikor Kígyóarc és Trixia megérkezett a foglyokért.  
\- Dumbidum! Oly sok éve már, mikor utoljára találkoztunk. Akkor elkövettem azt a hibát, hogy életben hagytalak, de most korrigáljuk ezt az aprócska tévedést. Készülj a halálra, öregember! – kiáltott Kígyóarc és szeméből vörös mágiacsóva indult az idős férfi felé.

 _"Csak kibírjam, amíg a többiek megszerzik az ellenszert!"_ \- fohászkodott Dumbidum magában.

 

 

*~*~*

Az alagút sötét, nagyon büdös és hosszú volt. Csipkemione egy órányi görnyedés után úgy érezte, hogy soha többé nem fog tudni egyenes derékkal járni, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy mi minden áll vagy bukik rajtuk. Amióta megtudta, hogy hercegnő, a felelősség nyomta a vállát, előbb képletesen, de most valóságosan is. Sinus szerint az ellenszert rejtő titkos helyiség mellett fognak napvilágot látni, és ha jól sejtette, kísérői magukra vonják majd az ott lévő őr figyelmét, míg neki el kell lopnia a varázsszert. De hogy aztán hogyan tovább, arról fogalma sem volt, hőn remélte, hogy a kapitánynak a továbbiakra is lesz ötlete. Nem is csalódott a férfiban, mert az megálljt parancsolt mindhármójuknak.

\- Hercegnő, a kanyaron túl már ott lesz az úti célunk, a mágikus folyadékot rejtő szoba. Csak egy őre van, egy hatalmas kígyó, de őt mi ketten Cirmiaú asszonnyal lefoglaljuk. A maga feladat annyi, hogy amint elmozdul a hüllő az ajtó elől, beszalad és felkapja az üvegcsét.  
\- És aztán? Mi lesz akkor, ha sikerül megszereznem? – kérdezte izgatott hangon a lány.  
\- Felmegy vele a trónterembe, és ráborítja az ellenszert édesanyja fejére. Amint ő megmozdul, megtörik az átok – magyarázta a kapitány.  
\- Mindez nagyon egyszerűnek hangzik – szólt közbe az idősebb nő. – Túl egyszerűnek is!  
\- Igen, én is félek attól, hogy újabb akadályok elé nézzünk majd, de azokat megoldjuk akkor, ha felbukkannak – mondta biztatóan a katona. – Egyébként pedig a vár őre, a sárkány ismer engem, a szövetségesünk. Ha baj lenne, itt egy ezüstsíp, fújjon bele, és Dragon ott terem.  
\- Dragon?  
\- Igen, így hívják a sárkányt. Tessék a síp, tegye a nyakába – nyújtott át a férfi egy ezüstláncot, rajta csöppnyi medállal.  
\- Mehetünk? – kérdezte Sinus, és a két nő bólintott.  
\- Sok szerencsét, Hercegnő! – mondta Cirmiaú asszony, és már futott is tovább az alagútban.

 

Egy pillanat múlva kígyósziszegés vert visszhangot a járatban, mire a kapitány is kivonta kardját, és indulhatott a félrevezető hadművelet. Csipkemione lélegzete is elállt, amikor meglátta, hogy mekkora szörnyeteget próbálnak feltartóztatni barátai. Az állat legalább öt méter hosszú volt, és száját nagyra tátva mutatta ijesztő méregfogait. A macska elébe ugrott, aztán oldalra, hogy elmozduljon végre a hüllő az ajtótól. De végül Sinus kapitány támadása volt az, ami végképp felbosszantotta a lényt; fájdalmában fújtatott, amikor a katona megsebezte, majd haragosan rávette magát a férfire.

  
_„Most vagy soha!”_ – gondolta magában a hercegnő, és sebesen, mint a villám, beszaladt a titkos terembe. Egy oltárszerű emelvény közepén állt az ellenszert rejtő üvegcse, benne vérvörös folyadékkal. Csipkemione felkapta a palackot, aztán a terem másik végébe rohant, és elindult a trónterembe vezető titkos lépcsőn felfelé.  
Már majdnem a lépcsősor tetejére ért, amikor árnyékot látott meg odafenn. Egy apró lény meredt rá rosszindulatú szemmel, és a lány azonnal megérezte, hogy a manó Kígyóarc szolgája lehet. Egyszerre hívtak segítséget, Mione belefújt a sípjába, míg a törpe személy a boszorkányt szólította:  
\- Betolakodó a kastélyban! Trixia, lopják a varázsszeredet!

Szinte eget-földet megrázta a banya fenyegető sikolya, egy szempillantás alatt a manó mellett termett. De ugyanekkor a toronyablakon benézett egy sárkány is, hátán egy zöldbőrű ogréval.  
\- Te itt? Fattyú, megtanítalak kesztyűbe dudálni! – fenyegetőzött Trixia a sárkánylovassal, megfeledkezve a hercegnőről.  
A boszi, mint egy fúria kapkodott elő ruhája zsebéből különféle terméseket, amikre ráköpött, és azok fellángoltak. A tüzes golyóbisokat aztán a két megmentő felé dobolta, míg a törpe Csipkemione felé indult. A lány nem tudta, hogy mire képes egy ilyen apró, viszont szemmel láthatóan gonosz természetű lény, de nem is akarta megvárni a támadását. Ezért amikor a manó közelebb ért hozzá, pördült egyet, és utazóköpenyét ráborította a másik fejére. Mire Piros kikászálódott a köpönyeg alól, addigra Csipkemione már anyja kőszobra előtt állt.

  
\- Ne! – sikította Trixia, és megtámadta a hercegnőt. A lány felé egy tucatnyi lángoló golyó indult, de nem érte el őt egy sem, mert a sárkány elébe ugrott, és testével védte meg őt.  
\- Dragon! – kiáltott fel az ogre, mikor a varázslény összecsuklott alatta.  
\- Úgy kell neki, minek állt az utamba? – köpött egyet feléjük a némber. – Gyerünk, Piros, végezzünk velük! – parancsolt Trixia, és nekiugrott a zöldbőrű fiúnak.  
\- Törd meg a varázst, én feltartom őket! – kiáltotta az ogre Csipkemionénak, és nem kellett kétszer mondania a lánynak, gyorsan eltörte az üveget, és ráborította az előtte dermedten álló királynő fejére.

Földöntúli sikoltás rázta meg a palotát, ahogy Kígyóarc, a banya és minden mágikus teremtményük, szövetségesük egyazon pillanatban vált kővé, majd oszlott szét porrá és hamuvá. Ugyanakkor a Szőke Királynő kinyitotta szemét és rámosolygott leányára, Csipkemione hercegnőre. Amint anya és lány összeölelkeztek, a Fehér Kastély ezüst-kéken felragyogott, és megtört minden gonosz átok.

 

 

*~*~*

_Fél évvel később:_

\- Akarod-e az itt jelenlévő Ronald Weasliust hites férjedül, és fogadod-e, hogy vele maradsz jóban, rosszban, míg a halál el nem választ? – kérdezte egy meghatott öreg hang.  
\- Igen – válaszolt a határozott fiatal teremtés.  
\- Akkor rám ruházott hatalmamnál fogva, a mai napon házastársakká nyilvánítalak titeket, Csipkemione és Ronald – mondta az idős férfi, aztán hozzátette:  
\- Megcsókolhatod a királynőt, fiam!

 

Hatalmas ováció, füttyszó és egy dal kísérte az újsütetű pár első csókját. A szőke, sárkánytetoválást viselő fiatal énekes mellett egy fekete hajú férfi pengette a gitárt, és mosolygott szélesen, mikor felhangzott Rowlia új himnusza:

  
_„Mikor felnő a lány, ’s hazatér a vitéz,_  
_Párt talál a csúf és otthont a szépség._  
_Feloszlik a homály, véget ér a bűbáj,_  
_Elpusztul a gonosz és nincs többé rontás.”_

… És boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltak.

 

**VÉGE :)**

 

_Név és szómagyarázat:_

_Rowlia = Rowling + Anglia_  
_Szőke Királynő = J.K.Rowling :-)_  
_Dumbidum mágus = Albus Dumbledore_  
_Cirmiaú asszony = Minerva McGalagony_  
_Kígyóarc = Voldemort_  
_Trixia banya = Bellatrix Lestrange_  
_Piros manó = Sipor_  
_Csipkemione = Csipkerózsika + Hermione_  
_Sir Vörös = Arthur Weasley_  
_Ronald Weaslius = Ron Weasley_  
_Harold Potterus = Harry Potter_  
_Dragon Malfoius = Draco Malfoy_  
_Porlepte Sinus = Perselus Piton._

**Author's Note:**

> Jogok:  
> Shrek jogtulajdonosa a Dreamworks, Csipkerózsikáé a Disney. Harry Potter világa és a benne található karakterek J.K.Rowling tulajdonát képezik, én csak felhasználtam őket a magam és mások szórakoztatására.  
> Figyelmeztetések: SLASH, OOC karakter(ek)


End file.
